The sensors currently in use make use of Wheatstone bridges, which are rotated against each other by an angle of 45°. If an angle of an external magnetic field is changed, the two bridges deliver different signals with a phase difference of 45°. Thus the angular position can be determined. Such sensors are known from DE 198 39 450 A1.
DE 10 2004 019 238 A1 discloses a device for measuring the direction of a magnetic field especially for use in a magnetoresistive sensor and a method for determining the direction of magnetic fields using voltage dividers, consisting of resistors that are configured from magnetoresistive thin layers, at least three voltage dividers being arranged in such a way that the signal voltages of the different voltage dividers, which occur in the central contacts during the rotation of the magnetic fields, have phases that are offset in relation to one another.
EP 0 411 971 B1 discloses a device using three magnetoresistive sensors arranged as a pyramid.
Disadvantages of the above mentioned types of sensor elements are its relatively high offset and the offset drift over temperature. Therefore the signals are not reproducible. These drawbacks result in the need for a sophisticated offset compensation either by the customer or on the signal conditioning die.